The unknown soldier
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: Rick is asked to do one more thing for the legion before he can retire for good & 2 weeks after getting married this is not good news to Evy. To make sure her new husband gets back safely,Evy must do the unthinkable.pls R&R CH 13 UP NOW YAY! FINISHED!
1. how it is so far

_**Sort of a sequel to good days ahead, but instead set 2 weeks after their marriage.**_

**_Summary_**: Rick is asked to do one more thing for the legion before he can retire for good & 2 weeks after getting married; this is not good news to Evy. To make sure her new husband gets back safely, Evy must do the unthinkable.

**_Disclaimer:_** I own nothing; everything here belongs to universal, except the plot; that's mine

**_Dedications:_** I'd like to dedicate this to my readers, thanks without you all I'd be another obsessed 15 year old girl with nothing to do, but drive my family crazy. This also goes out to my best 'guy' friend Kyle. Kyle, we may have our ups and downs, but you're still always there for me. Thanks, and if things never work out between us, know this, you'll always be my friend.

* * *

The Egyptian sun rose around an hour ago and it only now hit my eyes from the window, waking me fully up. It's hard to think that only last week I'd been in Paris on my honeymoon with my husband. Husband…ooh that word still sent chills up my spine. We'd only been married two weeks and every night was magic. I feel so embarrassed talking about this, but seeing as how I'm in bed, nude, next to Rick, I really have nothing to talk about, right?

Rick slept soundly next to me, that is until I could no longer strain myself and kissed his arm, shockingly waking him up.

"Good morning, Mrs. O'Connell." He said sleepily as he took me to his side and I rested my head on his chest.

"Good morning, Mr. O'Connell." I said giggling. This had become a daily routine for us, waking the other up and greeting each other the same way, and this was something I was not willing to change, I loved my life. Who would have thought, the librarian and the legionnaire together, well not me, that's for sure.

Rick turned over and faced me.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked.

"Whatever you want, I really don't care."

"What do you say to a walk in the garden?"

"Perfect"

* * *

We got ready quickly and walked out of the house Jon and I shared as children with our parents on our visit to Egypt. We were only staying in Egypt for a little while longer; we grew tired of the desert fast and thought it would be great to move to London. We had a house, well mansion really, that Jon and I inherited after our parents pasted on. We are going to let Jon live with us seeing as how he does own half the house; and if we ever start a family he'll come in good use as a baby-sitter. Rick seemed very excited to come to London with us and I know we'll be happy where ever we go.

As we walked in the garden my parents had planted over the years we lived here, Rick and I were talking about how wonderful it would be to be away from the desert for awhile. We were, of course, going to keep the house here, in Egypt, incase we ever came back for any reason we would have a place to stay.

My white cat Cleo ran past us and jumped on the nearby wall. I had Cleo for about a year now, and she come in handy, especially with Imhotep. Thank goodness I got Jon to fetch her from the boat while in fort Brandon, he had also fetched me some new clothes, since I'd worn that lovely black dress for quiet awhile.

"Evy, honey, are you hungry?" Rick asked as Cleo ran towards the house. I nodded and looked him in the eyes.

"Well what do you say to a little something to eat?" I nodded again, for some reason I couldn't find my voice. That happened a lot when I was with Rick. Sure we were married and in love, but I still felt like a school girl around him.

"Great."

* * *

We said good bye to Jon who sleepingly pushed us out of his room and left the house and went to find a restraunt.

We arrived at a quiet café and ordered something to eat, we talked about what we were going to do for the rest of the day and embarrassingly, we ended up agreeing to going back home and back to bed, but not to sleep mind you.

"O'Connell!" a voiced yelled from somewhere in the café, a voice I had never heard before, but never the less, Rick got up and covered me, his hand hovering over his gun unnoticing.

* * *

well what do you think? shall i continue? pls let me know by reviewing thanks for everything. sorry it's a cliffy, but it's better that way, trust me hehehahahoho, no really it's good for the cliffy, pls review. 


	2. george and bad news

Hey thanks everyone for reviewing, I really appreciate hearing from you all and, well here's the next chapter.

* * *

His hand hovered over the gun as the voice came again only closer.

"Hey, O'Connell?" my heart froze as Rick's hand left it's side near the gun and he moved out of in front of me to see who the voice belonged to.

In front of me a tall man with green eyes and blonde hair, stood smiling, then shook Rick's hand. I caught my breath and relaxed, knowing Rick knew this person.

"Hey, George how are things going for you?" my husband asked while shaking his hand.

"Good and how about yourself." The man, George, was American no doubt about that.

"Oh I've been doing great. George, I'd like you to meet my wife, Evelyn." I knew this man was close to Rick because before the wedding he told me the only real friends he had were gone and the other guys he didn't want near me, so I did the only thing proper, I shook the man's hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. O'Connell." He spoke nicely.

"No, please, the pleasure is all mine." As this man stood in front of me, I began to wonder what I had been so afraid of.

"Might I steal your husband away for one moment, please?" he asked, and the way he did so, I could not refuse.

"Not at all, just so long as I do get him back."

"Of course, I promise I will return him personally." I laughed at how he was acting, I only just met this man, but I knew this was not how he normally acted, then I looked to Rick and laughed more at the look he had on his face, pure jealousy.

"I'll see you at home darling." I got up as I told Rick and gave him a kiss. Forgetting breakfast, I headed home, I wasn't all that hungry anyways, I just wanted out of the house.

* * *

When I got home Jonathan was up and, surprisingly, cleaning.

"Jon! What on earth are you doing?" I asked as I saw him running about and, every so often, running into Cleo who ran amuck.

"Cleaning old mum, why?"

"Just curious" I replied as I walked upstairs and back into bed alone.

* * *

It was at least 5 hours later when I woke up; Cleo was sleeping next to me in a little ball. I got up and went down stairs to see where my family had gone off to. As I got downstairs a note in the table caught my eye.

_Dear Evy,_

_I went with some friends for the day, be back tonight or tomorrow._

_Love Jonathan._

I put the note down and looked around the house for my husband, but found no one. Only now realizing I was hungry I got something to eat and sat down on the sofa to read.

* * *

Two hours later, my husband came in the house, a look of frustration on his face.

"What?" I asked as he looked me in the eyes.

"Nothing" he said flat out.

"Don't lie to me."

"I have a problem, a big one." My heart sunk what problem could he have after talking to a friend, and how big could it be?

"Well, come sit down and we'll talk." He did as I asked and started to explain.

"You know George from earlier?" he asked, I nodded.

"Well, you see I know him from the legion and he asked one last favor of me, before I can permanently retire."

"What? What do you mean permanently retire?"

"While I was in the desert, before I met you, I was alone left for death and orders were given that any survivors were to report to Giza, but I figured to forget about it and fake my death."

"Why?"

"Because I'd had enough of the legion." Was his plain answer, not very good one though.

"So what does that have to do with now?" I had no clue how something that took place, who knows how long ago, affected us now.

"George was my best friend and a commander of mine, when news spread that I was alive he came in search of me to offer me one last mission in exchange for my retirement."

"And what happens if you refuse?"

"I'll be put to death, and you won't be able to stop it this time."

"But why would they kill you?"

"Because what I did was sort of like breaking the law, only worse. Please forgive me, but I have to go, for your sake." His hand began to stroke my cheek and he wiped away a few tears that I only now realized were falling.

"When do you leave?"

"In a week, we're going to fight against some desert people on order to get to a lost city they want to go to, but I'm just going with them there, as soon as they reach the city I'm gone and then I'll be home. It'll take two weeks tops."

"Not the medjai, I hope." He shook his head no. "Go, but promise me you'll come back alive, please. I don't want to loose you." I was begging now, but really didn't care, this man was my life, and I'll be damned if he's going to leave me.

He kissed me, softly at first, but it later turned passionate. He picked me up off of the couch and carried me upstairs.

* * *

Well? What do you think? Sorry it's a little fast, but I have a cold and it's late. My parents are making me go to school tomorrow too so I have to go to sleep in twelve minutes.

Well, I hoped you liked it, please continue to review, I love hearing from you guys, bye.


	3. news and ideas

Hi everybody! Ok here's chapter 3, now I don't know what's wrong with me, I usually hate leaving cliffy's, but for some reason, I can't stop with them in this story, sorry, but I'll try to fix it. I hope you all like it anyways.

* * *

I know I was fine with it at first, but now, as the days drew closer, I began to have second thoughts. I tried to beg him to stay, but every time I got the nerve to do so, I just remembered that if he didn't go, he'd die because of me and what wife wanted that?

I never felt so alone in one little thing, the second Jon came home the day after he told me, and once he sobered up I told him and all he did was comfort me and promised me he'd think of away to make this work.

At the moment, Rick and I were downstairs in the privet library. Jonathan, every so often, joining in on our little discussion, with an "oh, Rick, just leave and come back in one piece, so she'll stop fretting" or a "I don't see how this is helping, Evy." The later one was said whenever I tried to coax Rick into staying by kissing him, something I knew Jonathan hated to watch.

All talking stopped and the room went silent for awhile. I was only two weeks away from loosing my husband for a two week period of time.

I rested my head on Rick's chest and no sooner had I done so, did Cleo come running into the room to sit on my lap.

"She's been acting weird lately." I said to no one in particular while petting her head.

"Maybe she's sick" Rick said, now petting her too, something she showed to rather enjoy.

"Or…maybe she's pregnant." Jon said from across the way, now looking for a book.

"Why would you say that?" Rick asked quickly, looking at me, maybe he thought _I _was pregnant and this was Jonathan's way of telling him.

"I don't know, but she is getting fat though." Jon said just turning around to see the look on Rick's face; holding back laughter at how shocked he looked. I wondered if Rick would stay if I _were_ pregnant. Oh, well no use in lying to make him stay, at least not of something so serious.

His face relaxed as he looked at the cat, I could tell Cleo was gaining a little weight, but not enough to where you could tell just by looking at her without pointing it out. Which meant Jon knew something I didn't because he hardly ever pays attention to my cat, but I let it pass for the time being.

"I'll be back, baby." Rick said as he got up and left. Jonathan came over and took the seat Rick had occupied only moments ago.

"You know, I've been thinking" he whispered in my ear. "And I've come up with a way you can be with Rick on his little journey." At what I had just heard I jumped up and, unfortunately sending Cleo off my lap and out of the room.

"How!" I yelled.

"Shh…calm down and I'll tell you." He said waving his hands about trying to quiet me.

"Now, I'll tell you, but it's dangerous and if you get caught, you could be put to death." He said whispering.

"Oh, Jon, quit trying to scare me, and just say it."

"Ok, calm down. Don't get your knickers all in a twist." He said playfully causing me to laugh, and playfully sock him in the arm.

"Alright, well" he looked around; making sure Rick was nowhere nearby. "What you could do is dress up as a man and sign up for the legion."

"What? Jonathan that's brilliant, but horrible." I said completely shocked. "What happens after this is over, I'll still be apart of the legion and in the same position Rick is in now."

"Well now, I thought about that too, and when you come back the person you're impersonating could die or disappear, and that's something you'll never have to worry about again because nobody will ever connect him with you." He finished proudly at his great idea.

"Well Jon, I must say, you really thought this one over, thank you, but I must tell you, it could work, but so much is at risk. If something should go wrong I could end up risking both Rick's and my life."

"I know, old mum, and that's the dangerous part, but if you're good at it how can you get in trouble?"

"Mind you, I would be with men, sleeping and showering with them. That's not right Jon. I'm a married _woman_." The last thing, being a woman, was what I wanted to remind him of.

"I know, sorry, it was just an idea." He said brought down as this information registered with him. "I really hadn't put that to mind, sorry, old mum." Jonathan got up off of the couch, kissed my forehead, said his sorry again, and left the library, just as Rick entered.

He took a seat by me again and handed me some tea. I took the cup and held it in my hands. Thinking about what Jon had just said, it could work. It would be tricky, but it could work.

"What are you thinking about?" Rick questioned.

"nothing." I said flatly, shaking my head and crank some tea. Forgetting about the conversation, the risk was too great. I rested my head back on Rick's chest as my train of thought was transferred to back to my cat, who was now asleep in a chair across the room.

* * *

So what do you think? I will get a lot better as it goes on promise, but please let me know what you think. I'd write more, but my mom's getting mad because it's an hour and a half pasted my bed time. I'll see if I can get more up tomorrow, if I'm not grounded. I'm sure you all know how it is, while writing one looses track of time. Well so long and good night. 


	4. the decision

**_Thanks everybody for your reviews I really enjoy them._**

**_Cookie044_**-I never really thought people liked cliff hangers, but this chapter is one too. I think the only time it's ok is when the story writer continues a.s.a.p. and doesn't make the reader wait so long.

**_Ashley Carnahan_**-good to hear from you again and yes that would be gross, which is why she chose not to go, or did she? But I laughed when I got your review I hadn't really thought of it that way. You see I got this idea from a dream of mine, and while asleep, I don't usually make sense, but please continue I think things will get complicated as the story carries on.

**_Evelyn Carnahan-O'Connell_**-ok, the whole Mulan story was what I was kind of going for, a little, but not by too much. Like I told Ashley, I got this idea from a dream and right before I fell asleep I had just watched Mulan with my sister and the idea stayed in my head and formed a dream in my head. Anyways here is the next chapter and I'm sure you'll get your answer to your question here+.

Ok here is chapter four.

* * *

Today was the day; it was upon us. Today at noon Rick was leaving me for two weeks. I kissed Rick's bare chest without waking him and got out of bed. Letting the cold room tempeture and the heat of the Egyptian day mix and hit my skin. I walked over to the bathroom and entered for a shower.

The second I stepped out, a fully dressed Rick, in a white shirt and tan pants, was standing outside the shower door with a towel.

"Thank you." I said gloomily. I couldn't believe he was actually leaving me.

"Anytime." He said, with just as much enthusiasm and I had given him, as he wrapped the towel around me, apparently ha wanted to leave just as much as I wanted him to.

He walked with me into the bedroom, sat on the edge of the now perfectly made bed and waited for me to change. As I did so I could feel his eyes following me with every move I made. Only once I was dressed, in a long black dress, barefoot, and my necklace hanging from my neck, and brushing my hair did he get off the bed and come up behind me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist from the back and started to kiss me.

"Rick, please." I pleaded as I pushed him away. "The next two weeks are going to be bad, don't make them unbearable."

"You're right I'm sorry." He said backing up. "I love you" he said quietly.

"I love you, too." I said with a hint of a smile, it took all my will power not to kiss him.

"Here." He said reaching into his pocket and brought out a blue, velvet, rectangular box. Curious, I opened it to find a diamond tennis bracelet resting on the cushion.

"What's this for?" I asked as I brought it out.

"Something for you to hold until I get back, sort of a reminder." He said looking at me and smiling.

"Thank you, darling. I'll wear it everyday you're gone, so it better not be on for anytime longer than the two weeks." I said jokingly.

"I promise, it won't have to be." We gave each other a quick kiss and walked downstairs. Me, forgetting all about my hair, pushed it aside as it lay falling onto my back.

* * *

We ate breakfast alone and in silence. After we were done we sat in the library talking about anything other than the fact that he was leaving in two hours.

Cleo entered the room quietly and took a seat on the chair across from the couch both Rick and I occupied. Where she sat she just stared at us, if looks could kill…well lets just say I'm glad they can't.

"What are we going to do with her?" Rick asked quietly.

"I don't know, I never thought she might get pregnant, but within time we'll know." I said shocked my cat could be a mother.

"Would you want to keep the babies?" he asked staring into my eyes.

"Sure, why not, I love kittens. What do you think?"

"Yeah, ok. They might come in handy in case we ever come across another walking, talking corpse from who knows when." He said jokingly, both of us laughed lightly, then grew silent as the grandfather clock stroke noon in the hallway.

We got up and walked over to the door, Rick picked up his things and looked at me.

"I love you, never forget that."

I nodded and spoke near tears, "I love you, too."

"Don't cry, love." He said wiping away tears that had already fallen. "the next two weeks will fly by." I nodded once more, hugged him and we kissed.

"Bye."

"Bye." And that was all, he opened the door closing it behind him and left. I watched him disappear down the street before I ran upstairs to my sleeping brother's room.

I burst through the door and yelled. "Jon! Get up, I've changed my mind!" I opened the curtains to let the Egyptian sun seep in.

Jonathan jumped out of bed due to the shock, fell on the floor while yelling "WHAT!"

* * *

Ok I think I know what you're all thinking: what's with the cat? Yes, she's in every chapter and does nothing really, but I've been studying my cats and realize they do nothing as well, but that still probably doesn't answer your question as to why she's even in the story, right? Well I'll tell you, she holds up for good conversation between the characters, plus I assure you, she'll hold greater meaning as the story progresses.

Please review and let me know what you think, thanks for reading. Good night.


	5. the begining

Hi, sorry it's been awhile, I've had a lot on my plate with school and life and I've been bad around the house, resulting in me losing privilege to watch the mummy movies and loosing my computer privileges.

Maria- what's up? Thanks for reviewing on my stories I love hearing from you. It's funny you should mention Evy being like Cleo in that way though, but you'll see why later.

Harrypottersgf-what's up my girl! Love ya lots and really like getting your reviews. Especially about shagging them sense less and yes that rox my sox too. Oh and this chapter should be good for you, too. I really hope you like it and I'll get to your story a.s.a.p. better question what happened to it?

Cookie044- hey, how have you been? Well thanks for reviewing I love hearing from you too. And I'm trying to make all my chapters the best and I'm glad to know you like them. Bye.

Well, I hope you all like my next chapter, and I'm sorry for not having it up, but better late than never right? Right? RIGHT!...WHY DOES NO ONE ANSWER ME, AWW HELP! Ok, sorry I'm just going a little crazy because I think this story ROX MY SOX!A little inside joke between H.P.G.F. and I (girl you know what I mean). So please review and let me know what you think thanks a bunch.

Love doesn't exist, only distracting romance does.-sorry, but I'm watching TV. As I'm doing this and I thought that was funny. :). You know hahahehehoho.

* * *

Jon got up off the floor and ran to the bathroom. While wetting his face to wake him up, he was talking to me.

"Ok, here's what needs to happen, go into my closet and get some old clothes. You can wear those." I nodded and ran into his closet, grabbed the clothes and ran back out. He walked out of the bathroom, bandages in hand.

"here." He said plainly, handing me the bandages to me. "Go in there and put these on." He continued pointing to the bathroom.

"Where do I put them on at?" I asked staring at them in my hands. He made a circular motion around his chest and my face fell. He wanted to wrap these things around my chest. I gave him a questioning look, one that begged if I thought what he thought.

He nodded and said, "oh, yes and tightly, too."

"Oh, no you're kidding. Why?"

"Well Evy because you have things men don't." he was pointing out the obvious here. I stomped by him and into the bathroom. Trying as hard as I could to put the bandages on tight enough to hide my woman parts, but loose enough to wear I could get through the day without aching.

I came out of the bathroom only in a pair of Jonathan's pants and the bandages around my chest, which now, looked almost completely flat, ouch.

Quickly Jonathan came up to me and began to put the shirt on. It was loose so nobody could see the small amount of my chest that still showed, but tight enough to look like men's clothing.

As I was putting my hair up in a bun, Jonathan left the room and returned with a hat and some boots.

"Here, put these on." He said handing me the boots, I grabbed them and began to put them on.

"Hurry Evy, faster. You have to be there within the hour." He said while pacing in front of me.

"You are not helping." I said finishing up the last shoe and sounding a lot like I did that night in the museum when Imhotep's slaves were trying to break in.

Once my shoes were on Jonathan threw the hat on my head and fixed it to where my bun was hidden perfectly.

"Keep this on, no matter what. I'm not cutting your hair; Rick's already going to kill me for helping you with this in the first place." He said while taking a good look at me.

I jumped off of the bed embraced my brother, the very same who has been by my side for the past 23 years and kissed his cheek saying, "thanks Jonathan, I love you and I'm glad to have you for a brother."

Jonathan, not liking the whole brother-sister showing of love thing, smiled and hugged me back, then turned me toward the door saying, "yeah, yeah. Just go pack your things."

I ran out of his room and into the hallway, while running towards my room I came across a mirror and stopped.

I expected to look like a girl, but for some odd reason, I looked a lot like a man, well a boy actually. My woman features made me look like a man around the age of 17, the perfect age for the legion. Knowing what I was doing, Jon yelled at me from his room.

"Hurry up, Evy." I fixed my hat to look better and ran into my room, beginning to pack my things.

* * *

Once I was done I met Jonathan downstairs and listened as he made a joke.

"Oh, my little girl is becoming a big boy." He teased, fake crying and stroking my cheek.

"Oh. Jon, stop." I said laughing and pushing his hand away. I gave him another hug, one he took without hesitation.

"Good luck old mum, be careful." I kissed his cheek and told him to be good and watch over Cleo. I then opened the door and walked out, heading towards the docks.

* * *

"Name?"

"Jacob O'Neil."

"Age?"

"17."

"Welcome to the legion."

"Thank you sir."

I walked on board the boat with the rest of the legion and as soon as I got up there I began to look for Rick.

* * *

Well? What do you think? Pls let me know by reviewing I love hearing from you. i've had like 79 hits and only 12 reviews, come on don't be shy, i don't care what you have to say i love hearing from you no matter what and it only takes like a minute. well thanks to all of you who have reviewed i look foward to getting more. love you all. 


	6. Jake and Rick

Hello everybody, how are we doing? I hope everyone's doing well, well here's the next chapter I hope you like it. Oh by the way sorry for the delay I try to get it up quickly, but I was writing it in class and came across an extra chapter I could put in it's funny and I love it, but won't be up for a while. I'll let you know which one it is. So have fun and let me know what you think. Another reason it's taking me so long is because I have a lot of work with school and all, but I'm trying as hard as I can to get the chapters up so please forgive the delay. Thanks.

I love hearing from all of you.

* * *

Every man in the legion was assigned a room that night, two men per room. Luckily I was paired with Rick, but never in all my life had I been so scared then when George started to assign rooms.

At this moment I was sitting in the room with Rick and watching him as he walked around looking for something. I had acted odd earlier and now I was begging to think that Rick knew who I was or if he thought I dressed with style. In other words, gay.

I was going to tell him who I was, but decided against it. We were still to close to home and if he found out he'd send me home, well, send me home as in call up Jonathan, yell at him, and order him to come and get me, I'd be in the water.

Yeah, Rick loved me, but this trip was too dangerous and he'd do anything to keep my alive and safe. Once it was time for lights out, Rick started to get to know me, or better yet Jake, although he seemed a little uncomfortable with the whole conversation.

"So, Jake is it?" he asked from his bed across the room.

"Yes sir." I spoke in my best manly voice, which was horrible.

"How old are you?"

"17, sir."

"Call me Rick." He said. That brought memories back, the first time he told me that I was a little bit uncontrolled over my thoughts and actions, something he calls drunk, but I refuse to believe that I was. Anyways at that time I had practically thrown myself at him and told him I was going to kiss him, but unfortunately I passed out before I could.

"Yes, Rick, I'm 17." I repeated myself.

I laid my head down on my pillow and prayed he'd go to sleep soon, I could feel my bun falling apart and my hair falling out from under the hat.

"Got a girl back home?" he questioned.

"Sure do." I said quietly.

"she got a name?" he asked sounding a little more relaxed at the idea that Jake was not what he thought. I began to think of a name and came across my old friend from high school's name.

"Saron, Saron Battaglia." I blurted out.

"good." Rick said lamely.

"Do you have a girl?" I knew the answer, I was after all her, but I figured this was what guys talked about and if Jake and Rick had a lot in common then I could spend more time with him.

"Yeah, as a matter-of-fact, I do. My _wife_, Evelyn." he said putting an emphasis on the word wife, which made me want to laugh.

It went quiet and then I realized Rick had finally fallen asleep. I ran into the bathroom, took off my hat and fixed my hair and bandages. I wanted to sleep with my hair down, but because this was my first night in the legion and I didn't know how much time I would have in the morning, so it back up, put my hat on and went to bed.

Before I fell asleep I watched my husband's sleeping form. It reminded me of the time we first made love; afterwards he just had the same expression on his face, as if he hadn't a care in the world. The first time we made love was tow and half months before we were married, we'd only been engaged for two days and couldn't help ourselves. The second we got home from Hamunaptra we went to my room at fort Brandon and made love.

Tonight was the third month anniversary from that night and never in all my life had I wanted him more, but the thing was when I wanted him the most I couldn't have him. I whispered an 'I love you' and a 'good night' to my sleeping husband and turned around to fall asleep.

* * *

So what do you think please let me know. Thanks for reviewing.

why do fools fall in love? anybody know? well it's because their fools, but i'm sure you knew that. i asked my mom that question a few years ago and that was all she would tell me. i thought it was funny


	7. finding out

Ok, you've asked for it and here it is chapter 7. (Author party's and starts to dance with hpgf by her side screaming oh my gosh, grl you need help.) if anyone out there knows Harrypottersgf like I do then you know what I mean. I love ya hpgf.

Well thank you every body for your reviews I love hearing from you all. Really I look forward to it. Hpgf, I'll see you tomorrow at school, bye.

Here's something I have to tell everyone, if you think I'm lame sorry, but this is what I really do, everybody knows that part in the mummy movie, the 1st one, what Rick says to Evy about Imhotep getting frisky with the pharaohs daughter right? When they're by the campfire and Evy's showing off the scarab skeletons, everyone's what I'm talking about right? Well when he says "maybe he got a little frisky with the pharaohs daughter." I have to yell to the TV. "No, but you sure did!" hahaha, it makes sense you know because Evy's the pharaohs daughter incarnate and he DOES marry her and he DOES have a kid with her right? So I always say that and I thought it was fun to share I hope you all don't think I'm weird or anything, but it's funny, right? Oh no I AM all alone. Hpgf, you think I'm funny right? Does anybody out there think i'm funny? No ok fine I'll stop being funny, no I won't unless you want me to, let me know if I should continue with the little stories and quotes or get straight to the story please.

Ok, enough with the crap, here is my next chapter.

* * *

Morning came and I awoke to Rick shaking me.

"Jake, get up." I opened my eyes to see Rick hovering over me, I wanted nothing more then to kiss him and have him hold me, but as soon as the name Jake left his mouth I knew I couldn't, I was posing as a man.

"Get your things." He said and left to gather his.

"Why?" I asked getting out of bed.

"The rest of our journey will be on foot through the desert." He said running about the room, good he's so handsome when he was in a hurry. I snapped back to reality and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. Once I was inside I tightened my bandages and fixed my hair.

When I was done I left the bathroom and grabbed my things Rick and I walked out of the room and outside to see everyone in the legion lined up and ready to leave, we entered the line and marched into the desert.

We continued until the next day through the night which was best because it was cold and the walking helped warm us up, the only problem was the scenery contained of nothing, but sand, how boring. While on our journey I found my way next to my husband and asked him why we were to walk through the desert, the only thing he said was because it would surprise the enemy and make it easier to defeat, which made sense.

* * *

The next day we reached an oasis and made camp a few feet from it, far enough so you could see it from camp, which would be good, come time to shower I wanted nothing to do with that. As all the other soldiers were bathing I busied myself with other things, anything to keep away from those men. I figured I could bathe tonight when I was all alone, luckily nobody questioned me, not even Rick.

Night fell and Rick and I were sharing a tent, everyone had gone to sleep about a few hours ago and now made the perfect time to leave the tent, which I did. Slowly I crept out and towards the oasis, once I was there I looked to the stars and then behind me, making sure no one was around.

I striped of my clothes and bandages and slowly entered the freezing Nile, honestly, how could something be so cold in a place so hot? It was unbelievable. I dunked my head under and came back up. Standing right in front of me was Rick, his mouth opened and a shocked look on his face.

I must have looked like a dream, or maybe even a mirage, me, standing there in the water to an oasis, my waist and under in the water and my hair covering my chest perfectly. The moon shinning on my body from up high and a million stars above my head.

"Evy?" he asked confused, I dropped into the water, only my shoulder up showing.

"EVY!" he said more then asked, a little angry as he began to understand I was not a mirage, I was real.

"Hello." Was all I could say, I was in big trouble.

* * *

i know it's short, but i couldn't think of a way to make it longer and rick needed to know who she was to make the story a little more interesting, beside he isn't stupid, he had a feeling it was her, she was too girly for a gut, but i'll explain that in the next chapter. pls review and let me know if there should be another chapter. bye now. 


	8. busted

Hey everybody, hi doctor nick, sorry I'm watching the Simpson's right now and I love doctor nick. Ok back by popular demand the Unknown Soldier, yay (crowd in authors head goes wild.) I'd like to thank you all for your reviews and making the continuation of this story possible.

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to hpgf, whose penname now is Harry potter is b e a utiful, thanks girl, love ya lots. Now this chapter is not how I planned it, my original was very boring and lame, but thanks to my good friend Ginny (Harry potter is b e a utiful,) for fixing it up and making it better and a lot more funny.

Now, without further ado, I give you chapter 8.

* * *

"Evy?" Rick asked again, I stepped out of the water, it was now only covering my ankles, and the rest of me was cold, wet, and naked. Only my chest was covered by something, my hair. I lowered my hands in front of me to cover everything below my waist that I could.

Without a word I lifted on arm up and made a bun, showing Rick what I had done.

"Jake?" he yelled, "You passed as Jake?" he slapped his head with his hand, not once taking his eyes off of me. I lowered my hair to cover my chest again, he was paying special attention there, but even though we were married and he'd seen me naked before I still felt embarrassed.

"Let me explain…" I said. I could feel the tears swelling in my eyes as I started to cry.

"No, I…I need a minute." He said as he headed back towards camp. He was halfway there when he turned around and looked at me again. The cold had finally kicked in and I was now freezing, I had one arm covering my chest and the other covering anything below. I was too scared to move.

Rick stood ahead of me, just staring at me in the moon light. From the look on his face he wouldn't leave me out here all alone and I knew it, just as much as he did. I started to blush at what he might do, he once told me something about skinny dipping and that told me that he wasn't afraid to come in, but the next thing that came out of his mouth brought the fear back out.

"I can't believe you did this." He said walking back towards me again; never once letting his eyes leave my body. "Cover yourself would you? I can't concentrate." He yelled, it was a time like this I was glad we were so far from camp, where no one could hear us. I held back a smile and reentered the water.

"I can't believe you did this." He repeated, now pacing in front of me. He stopped and walked back to camp.

"Damn, damn, damn. I do all I can to keep her safe and then she goes off and pulls shit like this." He mumbled walking off. He got closer to camp this time, but didn't make it all the way; he turned back around and headed towards me again for like the third time that night.

"I can't do this." He said now in front of me and staring into my eyes. "Get out of the water." He said and I got out, but before I could cover myself with anything besides my arms he had his arm around my waist and he drew me close to him.

"Rick, I'm sor…" I began, but was cut off by his lips on mine; even though he was mad his kiss was filled with nothing, but pure passion. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He pulled away and spoke, his eyes never loosing mine.

"Evy, you did something stupid, brave, but stupid." He said smiling, and it was then that I knew he was no longer upset with me, though part of me did feel stupid.

"Rick I..."

"Couldn't resist my roguish charm?" I started to laugh at what had just come out of my husband's mouth.

"It's rather hard."

"Why?" his voice was serious now, "why did you do this?"

"I love you." I said honestly.

"I love you too, my darling." He was teasing me now and I loved him even more for that. The best thing about my Rick was he could never stay mad at me for long.

He looked down from my eyes and at my body for the hundredth time that night. As he did this he mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that, Hun?" I asked, and then teased him by closing the small space between us.

"I'm the luckiest man in the desert." He said. I gave him a look, the same one that he called me frisky one, though I don't know why. He picked me up bridal style and laid me on the ground and it was at that moment I knew that this was going to be one hell of a journey.

* * *

Well? What do you all think? Let me know please. I love to get reviews. Special thanks to my girl Ginny, love ya, and see ya Monday at school. MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY NEW YEAR, HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE. 


	9. bad day

Ok, finally chapter 9, I hope you all like it. Thanks for all your reviews, especially from cookie044, I love hearing from you.

Ok, sorry, I'm pretty sure I said I'd put this story up last night, but I got sick, really sick. So I stayed home from school today and thought I'd do the story. So here you go.

* * *

I had been away from home for a week now, but I really didn't seem to care, except for the fact that I missed my brother. Every night Rick and I snuck off the camp grounds to be alone and we would return in the morning before everyone else woke up.

The only problem came was on the third night when we tried to leave we got caught by George, luckily Rick just told him we were going to talk, guy talk. And all George said was 'don't get loss.' Because Jake and Rick were the only ones with someone back home, except George, everyone left us alone at night to talk; little did anyone know that talk was the furthest thing from our minds.

What got me really excited was the fact that after this week was over; Rick and I would be on our way home and forget this ever happened. For the past week all the troop did was walk through the desert and we saw nothing, but sand, sand and sand, yawn.

Over the week Jake had become a pretty well known and very popular with the soldiers, which was good because it made me fit in more and lesson suspicions of Jake O'Neil really being Mrs. Evelyn O'Connell, wife to the commander's best friend.

Not too long ago the troop made camp, like a week ago, this one was too near an oasis, and because we were getting closer to the enemies we stood a good distance from it. This would come in handy tonight.

A few of the guys were getting ready to bathe, but before they left they started to grab me and pull me in the direction of the oasis. I could feel my fear coming up, never had I been so scared, my secret was about to be reveled. I looked around for Rick, hoping he could help me out, but I didn't see him anywhere until,

"Hey, Jake come give me a hand." Rick yelled, though I couldn't see him.

The guys let me go and I headed towards Rick's voice. Thanking god I did not have to show the men my body, that was something reserved only for my husband. I walked up to Rick and turned to see the rest of the legion heading towards the oasis.

"Thanks, Rick" I said once I knew we were all alone.

"For what?" he said a smile on his face.

"For saving me back there." I replied smiling as well I knew he had been watching from a distance otherwise I'd have the legion looking at my body right now.

"It was nothing. I was not about to let half the legion see my wife fully exposed." I punched him lightly in the arm and giggled, thank god for my husband, my life.

After we set up our tent, everyone returned and went around playing cards, but because I was feeling sick, all I did was sit in our tent with Rick, he sat next to me rubbing my stomach, which hurt really bad, luckily no body bothered us.

"Rick? What do you think is wrong with me?" I asked feeling sick again.

"I'm not sure, love, but you might be putting too much pressure on it with those bandages." I nodded.

At the moment they were on the floor next to me. I had Rick's shirt on, it was buttoned at the top, covering my chest, and opened on the bottom exposing my stomach for him to gain easy access to. I silently prayed that too much pressure was the problem; I don't think I can handle anything else. I turned towards Rick and fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

"Wake up honey." Rick whispered in my ear waking me up. I opened my eyes expecting to see the sun coming in through the tent, but instead it was dark.

"Yeah?" I asked sleepily.

"Come on, every ones asleep and the water's calling you." He said smiling. I picked me up and carried me towards the water. When we got there he undressed me and put me in the water. I waited until he was undressed and entered the water with me.

He came up to me and kissed me, I started to wrap me legs around his waist when I started to feel sick again.

"Rick, wait." I said and pulled away.

"what? What's wrong?" he asked scared as I swam over to the sand and emptied my stomach, I was soon joined by Rick, who held my hair back. I never felt more horrible in my whole life.

* * *

Well? What do you think? Any body? Please review, and let me know. Thanks a million. 


	10. the second week

Hi, everybody! Sorry it's been awhile, but between being grounded and school I've had a lot to do. I've also been working on my other story called Without You, (here's the summary, if you have time check it out, I'm not sure if I should continue.) Evy's pulled into an AU, one without Rick or her kids, and the only way to get back home is to apologize to Rick for the argument they had before she was put here. Only problem, she doesn't know where he is or if he'd be willing to take in all the info she has. Will Evy ever get home?

Now I wasn't going to have the chapter up tonight because the mummy returns is on at this moment and I'm missing it, but I've seen it over 4,000 times, no lie, and I got people saying they want more. Well here it is, chapter 10. Thanks for all your reviews I love hearing from you guys.

P.S. this will be a short chapter because I'm a real klutz, which is one of the reasons my nickname is Evy, but any ways, earlier I stabbed my hand with a knife while trying to help a friend open an early Christmas present and I got myself with full blown anger, the thing wasn't opening and I was getting mad. I'm ok though, it wasn't as bad as it sounds, I just now know how Evy felt when she was stabbed, only she felt 20 times worse. But the point is this will be short because it hurts when I type so sorry, but I'll have chapter 11 up once I start to feel better.

Much thanks to Ashley Carnahan, Evelyn Carnahan-O'Connell, ReDblooDpassioN, I really love hearing from you guy's thanks.

* * *

I woke up in Jonathan's clothes and my bandages tied firmly around my chest, I figured Rick must have dressed me after I passed out, which was odd because I've never passed out before or been that sick, ever!

I rolled over to my side to look for Rick, but saw he wasn't there. I was going to go back to sleep, but my stomach was getting the feeling it did the night before and I could feel something coming up. I put my hat on and rushed out of the tent and into the desert, not too far from camp though. I fell to the ground and emptied my stomach.

It was amazing I had anything left from the night before. From behind me I could hear Rick speaking to the other guys, "he's sick." Rick explained. "Too much sun." the men all around him began to laugh and as I glanced back I saw them return to their morning routine of packing up camp.

Once I was done with my task at hand, I covered up my sick and walked back to camp, all the time feeling dizzy and as if I was going to faint again. As I got closer to camp I saw George talking to Rick and as I approached them both George looked to me and said, "Hey Jake, how are you feeling?"

I walked up to George, Rick now right behind me. I was going to yell at him, though I had no reason to at all, but instead everything went black and I landed right in Rick's waiting arms.

* * *

I woke up about an hour later to water being splashed on face. As I opened my eyes I could see only Rick and George, we were by the oasis Rick and I had bathed in only the night before.

"Good, she'd up." George said. I looked down to see that my shirt was on, but the bandages weren't, my hair was down and Rick kissed my forehead.

"Evy, are you ok?" Rick asked me worriedly, I only lowered my head into my hands and began to cry.

"Don't worry, Mrs. O'Connell." George said "I'm the only one who knows and I won't tell a soul. I promise."

I raised my head from my hands and spoke. "Thanks, I'm so sorry." I began to cry more, only this time on Rick's shoulder.

"Don't be" George continued, "I understand, really I do. My wife wanted to come along as well." He said and turned to Rick to let him know he was done.

"Because you're sick though," Rick began, "you're going home, some guys from the legion aide are coming to take you to the hospital in Cairo when you get there the nurses will find out you're a woman and take care of you, then I want you to call Jonathan so he knows your there."

I nodded and hugged Rick, saying in his ear, "But I don't want to leave you, I want to stay here. I love you." Again the tears started up.

"I love you, too, and that's why you're leaving." He said holding me close. "If anything were to happen to you I'd never forgive myself." He finished kissing my lips.

"By the time you get home, you'll just have to wait two days, then he'll be home with you." George said then he patted my shoulder as he walked away and towards camp.

"Write me when you get home, telling me how you feel." Rick said helping me change. "I'll get the letter the day before I leave." I nodded and kissed for the last time for the next three days.

"Was he mad?" I asked waiting for the legion aide.

"A little, but because he understands he said he'll let us live." He said with a smile; that was the last thing I held of him as I slowly began to drift off. Blacking out on my husband and I had the best thing to remember him by for the next three days, his smile.

* * *

well? how was it? please review and let me know. thanks for all of your reviews in the past. love them. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS! 


	11. letter from home

Never fear, chapter 11 is here. Corny, I know.

Ok here's chapter 11. News from the doctor, my hand is fine I just punctured a nerve and it hurt badly, but now I'm all better and can write so, here's chapter 11. Yay! (Author does weird dance and runs into the wall, (AGAIN), gets back up and yells "I'm, ok").

Well I have about another 2 chapters ahead, then I'll have up a 1 chapter sequel on how Evy spends her time with some friends of hers, you'll meet them in the next chapter. The sequel will be funny, really funny so I hope you check it out and let me know what you think. Thanks for the reviews from the past I love hearing from you guys. Please keep the reviews coming.

* * *

I woke up to a white room and my brother sitting next to me in a chair. I sat up and realized I was in a hospital gown and in the hospital.

"Good day, old mum." He said cheerfully, "How are we feeling?"

"Dizzy" I said as I laid back down, holding my spinning head. "When did I get here?"

"About 30 minutes ago, some guys from the legion brought you here by camel. You've been out for about 20 hours they said." He informed me, getting me some water to drink and handing it to me. I took it gladly and drank it.

"How did they travel a week's journey in only19 hours?" I asked once I was done with the water.

"Well, they charged here on the camels, they didn't even stop for a rest, Captain George's orders, he wanted you here sooner, but one can only do so much." He finished and took the water cup from me and placing it on a table nearby. I nodded at his comment and relaxed.

"How's Cleo?" I asked wondering how my cat was doing.

"Fine, fine, she's got about another 4 month's along with her pregnancy, but she's been very energetic. I suppose it's routine." He said taking his seat back at my side.

I closed my eyes as I could feel my stomach began to ach again, I was worried more then anything in the world by now, I didn't know what was wrong with me and I was beginning to think I was dying. No sooner had I thought this did the nurse come in and start to check up on me. She ran out of the room smiling.

Once the nurse left I began on the letter I promised Rick I'd write him, all the while thinking of his smile.

* * *

**The next day, normal P.O.V.**:

"Rick!" George yelled from his tent. "We got us a letter." He said once Rick had joined him. Rick took the letter and began to read it out loud.

"My dearest Rick,

I'm quite fine now; I slept the whole trip home and woke up next to Jonathan in the hospital. By the time you get this, I will already be home and waiting for you to return. I'm wearing the bracelet you gave me before you left, Jonathan brought it for me and I'm thinking about you, so hurry home.

p.s. we were right Cleo is pregnant."

Rick finished the letter and then explained to a very confused George who Cleo was.

"Ok, that's it. After we fight today I want you gone do you hear?" he said jokingly, but with a seriousness to his voice. "We'll give you a camel, but I don't want to see you here in the morning." Rick nodded and then laughed.

"thanks." Rick said and turned to leave.

"Hey, O'Connell." George said before Rick left. "Don't die, she really loves you." Rick laughed again and left to pack within the next couple of days he'd be home.

Later that day, the legion went into battle. Rick fighting with everything he had. Once they won Rick was gone, heading home to his waiting wife.

* * *

Well? What do you think? Please let me know. Thanks for al you reviews I love them. Oh, a quote to remember, I love this one,

"Evy, I can't figure out this last symbol."

"What does it look like?"

"It's a bird, a stork."

"A-Ahmenophus!"

"Oh, yes I see."


	12. girl talk

ok one more chapter left, before the ending and the sequel. thanks for reviewing everyone, i lvoe hearing from you.

i'd like to dedicate this next chapter to my 3 friends, saron, stephanie and ashley. thanks you guys for being one of a kind friends in your own way. i hope i got you guys down right, i did it on how i know you.

iknow this chapter is long, but that's because it diggs into evy's past a little, well here you guys go, enjoy.

* * *

I had just arrived home from the hospital yesterday, when my friends got word and decided to drop by. Saron, Stephanie, and Ashley stopped by the house and forced Jonathan into letting them in, once inside they came into the library where I was sitting with Cleo.

"Well, well, well." Saron said smiling; she was a tall blonde woman with a nice tan, blue eyes and a smile that could brighten anyone's day, it sure did mine.

"We heard." Steph said; another tall woman with light brown hair and hazel eyes like mine. Her smile made me blush, but only because she knew my secret.

"I'm so happy for you." Ashley said jumping in place, apparently very happy for me. Ashley was tall, though a little shorter then the other girls, she had chestnut brown hair that went to her waist, something I envied her for, and she had eyes that matched her hair. She always had a way to make me laugh.

"Well, since you know, why don't you come have a seat?" I asked them as they walked over to me.

Unhappy with the company in the room that disrupted her alone time with me, Cleo jumped off my lap and walked out of the room. Once we were comfortable, we started to talk about my situation. Only stopping to drink the tea Jonathan brought us.

"So when did you find out?" Saron asked giggling and jumping in her seat on my left.

"Yesterday, when I got back." I said laughing.

"Back from where?" Stephanie asked across from me in a chair.

I took a deep breath and began to tell them of my week as a man to be with Rick. Once I finished Ashley was the first to speak.

"That's so romantic." She said smiling sitting on my right side.

"Yeah, Evy, you've changed a lot since high school, but for the better." Stephanie said patting my leg.

"So he doesn't know?" Saron asked looking at me confused.

"No, he doesn't know." I said ashamed.

"Are you going to tell him?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know, I'm not sure how he'll take it.

"Well don't." came Steph's flat reply.

"Well I'd like not too, but I think sooner or later the truth will come out on its own." I replied placing my hand over my stomach.

"I'm not sure if telling him is so smart." Saron spoke.

"Why not!" Ashley asked a little upset.

"Well because if you remember what happened to our dear friend Steph, you'd not want to, remember?" Saron asked Ashley with an attitude, yes we're all friends, but sometimes we do get into fight's, mostly it's Saron and Ashley though, sure they're different, but they voice their opinion to the other and argue about it, but we know they only do it for fun.

"No what?" Ashley asked for me, she knew and knew I didn't so she figured she answer for me.

"You remember." Saron spoke to her, not even catching on to the fact that I didn't know, "when Greg found out she was pregnant, he left her sorry butt."

"Hey! I'm right here, you twit!" Steph yelled offended, causing us all to laugh except her.

"yes, we know, so use that mouth of yours to explain what happened, not point out the obvious." Saron yelled back. For all of you who haven't guessed by now, Saron is very aggressive, what she wants she gets, she's not one to sit around and take things either, she makes things happen and watches as others sit there, but when it comes to defending her friends, Saron's always there and ready to fight.

I had heard rumors about what had happened to Steph with Greg, but never got the full story, for they had been in London and I was here in Egypt. Steph stood quiet never saying a word.

"Didn't Greg leave you after he found out you were going to have Alison?" Ashley whispered to her.

"Yes, he did" she mumbled.

"See, Evy, do you see?" Saron yelled at me, even though the whole break up had nothing to do with her I could see it really got on her nerve because one of her friends was hurting badly and she hated anyone who made any of us feel bad. "If Greg can leave Steph than Rick can leave you."

"Well, what do you want her to do! Run away!" Ashley yelled at Saron, watching these two fight was always fun, I know I'm horrible, but if you could see this as often as I do, you'd get past the yelling and to the point where you want to laugh your head off.

"He wasn't a man though." Steph yelled over the raised voices of the two best friends, I honestly think yelling is the only way these two know how to communicate.

Suddenly as the words Steph just spoke sunk into our heads, Saron and Ashley stopped arguing and I stopped laughing. We sat there thinking about what she had just said.

"What?" Ashley asked making sure she heard right.

"He wasn't a man. Rick is though, right Evy?" she repeated then asked me.

"Well, yes." I said then thought of all he did for me. He rescued me from and undead mummy, saved me from being a sacrifice, loved me, married me, let me stay with him as I posed as a man, and then made love to me on the desert sand not too far away from a camp of sleeping men. "I should say so." I said proudly, Rick really did love me.

"Well, you see, maybe he can handle the responsibility of fatherhood." Steph said smiling at me like she somehow knew what I was thinking, which caused me to blush.

Everyone grew quiet as Jonathan came into the room, "ok ladies, hate to interrupt this meeting of the mindless, but Evy, here, needs her rest." He stated proudly.

They all got up, Saron walked over to Jonathan and said, "you know the only meeting of the mindless I ever attended was just know, listening to you talk. And choose your words carefully I'm not scared to hit you." She threatened.

"You know, Sar?" he asked using her childhood nickname, did I mention I grew up with these three friends? If not I did, we've known each other since we were in dippers.

"I've spent so much time with Rick, Evy's husband; I actually forgot what a threat coming from a woman who could actually do what she promised felt like."

"How does it feel Jon?" she asked staring at him.

"Like I should keep my mouth shut." He said, he had the same face he had on when Saron beat him up when we were younger, he tried to push her into a mud puddle, but he only managed to get her mad. Saron smiled at how she made Jonathan feel, she patted his arm and walked out the door.

"Don't worry Jonathan, I'll protect you." Steph said walking past him; ever since we were little she had always had a crush on him.

"bye Jonathan." Ashley said, "and don't worry, we'll try to calm her down." She said referring to Saron.

he nodded and followed her out of the room. I relaxed and was about to fall asleep when, "Evy?" it was Ashley again, I looked up and saw her with a worried expression on her face.

"yes?" I asked wondering what was wrong.

"I'd tell him, maybe he'll understand." She said smiling. I smiled back and said, "yeah, I think I will." She then turned and left.

Once I heard the front door close I began to relax again, once Jonathan came in he sat next to me and I rested my head on his chest.

"you ok old mum?" he asked me

"quite alright," I said then closed my eyes and fell asleep, wondering what my friends had been in Egypt for.

* * *

well, how was it. pls let me know, review please. love ya guys. 


	13. here goes everything

Ok everybody, my computer has been acting up lately so I'm putting up the final chapter tonight, now, I'm not sure when the sequel will be up or any other updates to my other stories, because I have to find a way to fix my stupid computer. So I'm sorry, but I'll try to get it fixed real soon. If you don't hear from me in awhile just remember that I still love you all and I'm thinking about you. I'll also get back to reviewing once my computer gets better.

Wish me luck. Thanks for your reviews from everyone. I love hearing from you guys. If you guys liked my last chapter with Evy's friends then look for the sequel to this story called Ladies Night, it should be up whenever my computer is better.

* * *

**Normal pov:**

It had been two days through the desert on camel for Rick, he was running a day late on his promise of arrival, and never had he been so happy to see the city of Cairo. Rick left the poor camel in some stales on the outskirts of the city and ran the small distance to his house.

A knock at the door sounded and Jonathan got up to answer it. As he opened the door Rick stood there breathing heavily.

"My god! Rick did you run the whole way here?" Jonathan asked looking at the horrible state his brother-in-law was in.

"yeah." Rick said taking a deep breath, "as fast as I could from the gates of the city."

"Jeez, that's bad."

"No, that's love." Jonathan smiled and moved out of the way to let his now calmed down brother-in-law in the house.

"Where is she?" Rick asked seeing Evy nowhere.

"Upstairs sleeping, the doctor said she needed plenty of rest with her condition and all."

"Condition?" Rick questioned, "What condition?"

Jonathan lowered his head and tried to hold back the guilt he felt for telling Rick something Evy wanted to tell him, "she didn't tell you?" he asked hoping she did and Rick just forgot.

"No, she didn't tell me anything." Rick said frustrated.

"Well, it's nothing, nothing at all." He said patting Rick on the shoulder and moving him towards the stairs. "Just go upstairs and get cleaned up, she should be up by the time you get out."

Rick, un-wantingly, did as he was told and crept by a sleeping Evelyn to shower. Though he wanted nothing more then to wake Evy up and ask her what her condition was, Rick got in the shower and got cleaned up, never once letting his wife escape his mind.

An hour later Rick was all fixed up and went to lay down with Evy on the bed, as he did so he noticed the bracelet he gave her before he left around her right wrist.

* * *

**Evy's pov:**

As I gained consciousness I noticed a lump on my right side that hadn't been there before, so I opened my eyes to see what it was, finding my handsome husband next to me asleep I began to cry. Rick had been a day late and had me worried something had happened to him, but here he was sleeping at my side, I was filled with so much joy that I had to wake him up, which I did, slowly kissing his lips, cheek and chest.

"Glad you're home." I said staring into his eyes and loosing myself in those Nile blue eyes of his, like I so often did.

"I'm glad you're ok," he said and leaned in to kiss me. "Evy what's your condition?" he asked seriously once we parted.

"Um, nothing." I lied hoping he would take that as an answer and leave it be, but oh no, this was Richard Michael O'Connell and if something was wrong with me he wanted to know what it was.

"Don't give me that." He said turning away from me and getting a little upset. "Tell me the truth."

"Cleo's pregnant…" I said, but got cut off.

"I know, you told me, and that has nothing to do with you, I want to know what's wrong with you." I said, now facing me and holding my face in his hands.

"No, Rick, you're not listening to me." I said tears forming in my eyes, "that's not all." I don't know why I was crying, hormones I guess.

"I'm listening." He said calming down and wiping my tears away. His look was so full of love and concern that I knew telling him was the right thing.

"Cleo's pregnant…" I said again, taking a deep breath before telling him everything, the one thing that could make or break or love, I lowered my voice and spoke, "…and so am I." there I said it was all out in the open, the truth.

"Oh," he said at first, my stomach was aching again; he didn't want the child, his child, our child.

"If you don't want it I understand. I'm sorry." I said tears forming once again.

"What?" he asked, "No, of course I want it, it's our child. Don't be sorry, love." He said quickly, my heart skipped a beat, he wanted it, and he wanted the baby. Never had I been so happy.

"After all," he said wiping away my tears again, "it was only a matter of time, right? Because we both know I can't keep my hands off of you." He said joking causing me to smile and blush, even though we were married and did do things normal people do, after all I am pregnant, I still get embarrassed whenever he mentions it.

"I know, I love you." I said blushing even more.

"I love you, too." He said and kissed me, soon we were back in the others arms kissing and hugging, and of course other things.

* * *

Well that's it. How was it? I hope it was ok, well review please and I'll get back to you guys with the sequel once my computer is better, thanks for all your reviews during the story you made this possible. I love you guys, bye now. 


End file.
